Star wars 7 : Darkness Rises
by Dioussis
Summary: Luke Skywalker had build the new Jedi Order and bring peace in the New Republic. But old ennemies never die and every thing can be lost again.  Here is my version of a possible Star Wars 7.  I'm french so my English could be bad, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

I'm french so don't be upset if I have a bad grammar. So this is my Star wars 7 but I will also make a 8 and a 9.

Star Wars 7 : Darkness rises

Chapter 1

A Jedi shuttle was landing on Altyr 5, a rocky and cliff-riddled planet controlled by the Hutt. Luke Skywalker, great master of the New Jedi Order, gots outside the ship with his wife Mara Jade Skywalker. He was here to bring back his two padawans to the Jedi Temple of Yavin IV : the two 19years old boys were on Altyr 5 to check the defense of the New Republic's base.

He sensed them, they were about 100miles from here but they were coming to him very fast.

"William probably convince Ray to take some speederbikes" thought Luke smilling.

Ray Varter was a brilliant padawan, he was very wise, patient, kind and very skilled with his yellow lightsaber. Luke always thought that Ray would take a seat in the Jedi Council in time.

But Skywalker was also very proud of William Keldrann, a passionate Jedi, very skilled in the Force and powerfull with his green lightsaber. Luke loved thoses boys as he loved his son Ben : Luke found Ray and William abandoned on Malastar and he took them on Yavin IV because the Force was incredibly strong in them. Luke's always been a father to them, Mara a mother and Ben a big brother.

The speed was given him so much adrenaline that Ray might fear the travel on his speeder, but he wanted to see his master much more. Ray was looking a few seconds to his friend, no his brother William. William's always enjoyed ships, speeder, he enjoyed speed.

" It's not because you like riding a speeder that you have to do some suicidal moves !" screamed Ray.

" Sorry brother, I just can't hear you" screamed William with a large smile.

This smile... It's always give Ray hope and courage, William was a hope for him and for the others padawan, he could be a great senator if he wasn't a Jedi : William had the eyes of hope, blue eyes that give you hope. Ray stopped his thought when they arrived at the landing platform where Luke and Mara were standing.

" Masters" said William as he bowed respectfully. Ray did the exact same move in front of Skywalker.

" I'm not your king, don't bow so hard boys" laughed Luke

The padawans' face were turning red.

Then Mara said " Time to go home boys, come on"

The small group got in the red adn white ship in order to go back to Yavin IV.

Meanwhile on the lowest level of Coruscant, a man was speaking to an army of soldiers : not ordinary soliders no, they were sith acolytes found in Byss, protecting the Palpatine's old palace. The man was smilling like the Devil, he enjoyed this view, soon he will fulfill the order of his old master : kill the jedi and rebuilt the Sith Empire. Next to him, his apprentice was also enjoying the ceremony, Darth Sider became a true Sith and his wrath against the Jedi was even more intense than his master's. But Darth Sider wasn't enoying the view, no he was looking to his weak old master, it was time...

Then with a powerfull red slice, the head of the Sith Lord rolled on the floor, Darth Sider was the only Sith Lord, he will be the Emperor. And all the army bowed before him, the officiers of the Sith army was applauding Sider cause they knew. They knew Sider could bring the Empire back, not the now dead man on the ground. But now Sider was alone, he needed an apprentice, no he needed more than one apprentice, he has a perfect plan, the Jedi will soon be no more, Skywalker will die by his hand and he could avenge the previous Sith Lords. Yes every sing was proceeding as he had forseen. Darth Sider was smilling.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's chapter two, please review )

Star wars 7 : Darkness Rises

CH2

Darth Sider was thinking on his throne, he was planning to rebuilt the Sith Empire, not the Galactic Empire. He wanted to crush the Jedi and the New Republic, he didn't want to corrupt it from inside... for the moment.

" My Lord we are on orbit of Dromund Kass" said the Officier, " May I suggest to ... !"

The officier couldn't talk anymore, he could not breath eather but the Sith Lord wasn't even moving. " My Lord... pleaaa..se"

Sider has always hated being interrupt, they all knew that, but this Officer was a good one, he needed him.

" Aaaah... Thank you my Lord, I'm sorry, I've made a mistake, it's the last time" apologise the military with all respect.

" Prepare my ship Commander Brast, quickly"

" Yes my Lord"

"_Dromund Kass, the capital of the ancient Sith Empire, we have to make it as beautiful as it was... We have time, the darkside blind them"_

One hour later, Darth Sider, the new Dark Lord of the Sith, was walking of the ruin of the Imperial City, he knew it would take a long time to rebuilt and improove the all planet but the slaves would do this and then ... They would die, he would kill them all. The planet wasn't the only thing to rebuilt, he needed a great army of clone, and a great navy in order to destroy both the Jedi and the Republic. But first, he'd to find apprentices.

William and Ray were reporting the mission of Altyr 5 to the Great Council of the Jedi, they were so proud to be in this room, in front of their Master. When they finished, they were expecting to get an another mission but Master Craetis said they need to rest, they deserved it. Master Craetis was a reptile Jedi, he looked like crocodile but he had no tail and he stand as human. He was a very respected Master Jedi, he was in the Council because of his wise and his kindness. The first time William met him, he cried in fear. This memmory made him smile like a child.

"You seem happy to get some rest William, don't you ?" said the reptile Master, he too was smiling. William knew that Master Craetis had read his mind.

" ok kids you can go now" said Master Kyle Katarn

After bowing to the Council, Ray and William went to the garden see their Jedi friends and do some Jedi stuff. In the corridor, they met famous Jedi as Rosh Penin, Anakin Solo but they were told their friends were all in mission.

" So, I'm pretty sure you're gonna mediate, aren't you ?" ask ironically William to Ray.

" Guess you don't wanna come with me ? What're going to do ? Flying ?" Ray was also playing with his friend.

" Well let's go medidate, I'm tired, and the Force feels strange" William was now very serious.

" I feel it to. Something is wrong"

In front of a big waterfall, Ray and William sat down and closed their eyes as every Jedi do.

Ray was at last in peace, he feels every drop falling down, the Force was with him, the previous disturbance was no more, every thing was fine. But William wasn't that fine, he saw his friend fighting something, he needed to stop the meditation.

"Are you ok William ?"

" Hmmm something, no someone was calling me. It was strange, I never feel it before, it was dark and powerfull but beautiful in its way." Said William quietly

" The dark side is not beautiful my friend, it's only despair and suffering" Ray was worried.

" I know, but I felt peaceful arround those darkness, I know they were calling me. Do you Think I need to tell Master Luke ?"

" Yeah brother, I think so, it's wiser" Ray was speaking as a master, that made William laugh so much.

" _At least, he's still the same" _ thought Ray.

Kyle Katarn was running to them : " Quick, this is an emergency ! Naboo is getting attack, your friends are there, Luke need you !"

"Wait what ? Who's the fool to attack Naboo ?" ask William

" There are 4 Star Destroyers"

" So the Empire is coming back ? Again ?" yelled Ray Varter.

" Come on let's go!"

Darth Sider opened his eyes, the attack of Naboo was a great idea, it would bring the Jedi and the Republic here. He would show them that they were no more feared. Plus he knew the young Jedi was coming, this young man who felt so right in his darkness. Darth Sider smiled evily, he just found his apprentice.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, I'm really busy.

Star wars 7 : Darkness rises

CH3

Ray and William were on the bridge of the Jedi cruiser builded by the New Republic, they were watching the space battle against four StarDestroyers. There were so many ships and starfighters : many X-wing and A-wing but also Tie-fighter. Fortunatly for the Jedi, the New Republic sent two cruisers for help, but the ennemywould not be defeated, they just hoped that Imperials would retreat.

Then a officer came to the young Jedi : "Jedi Varter, we need you to go on Naboo, the ennemy is attacking the city and the citizen. Master Katarn is waiting for you in the hangar with many jedi, the Republic is also sending troopers. And you Jedi Keldrann, we need your excellent skill in piloting, Skywalker said you should lead a entire squadron this time."

" Understood" answered both Ray and William.

" So you will be like a general William, have fun with your ship but be carefull you will probably be needed in the ground too" said Ray.

" Yeah... Don't die brother"

Ray felt William worried about the battle, it was the first they'd be separate. Ray felt exactly the same way after all.

The two Jedi arrived in the hangar, Ray got in the shuttle with Kyle Katarn and others Jedi and William prepared his X-wing. He never really liked this ship, he always said that when he would be a Jedi knight, he would build his own starfighter, one wich can handle his skill. But it was time to go, William entered in space with twenty five x-wing and a-wing and charged the first Star Destroyer. Hundreds of Tie-fighters came out and fired, William heard by communication his comrades died by the Tie-fighters but he didn't feel any fear, onthe contrary, he enjoyed the battle. William destroyed more than thirty tie-fighters and damaged the defenses of the Imperial Cruiser than Ray called him on the planet :

" William, Luke said the Y-wings will destroy your StarDestroyer, so come down, we need help and "

The communication was cut and at last, William feard what could happen.

On Naboo's floor, Ray was fighting against a few stormtroopers but there were so many Sith with them. Ray was a master of Soresu, he never killed people, just neutralized them and it was simple against blasters' users but against Sith who wanted to kill him, it was an another problem. Two Sith were fighting him but they were really no match for Ray's defense, and then Ray, in one strike, cut the arms of both sith who run away screaming. Ray's mission was to find the commander of this army with Kyle Katarn, he don't have to kill people, if they found the evilmaster, everything would stop.

" _And we can go home, have a real rest !" _said Ray to himself as William's X-wing landed next to him.

" _No need to worry, William is one of the best star pilot in the galaxy, perhaps even better than Luke"_

" Ray ! You're alive, i'm glad !" said William smiling.

" Stormtroopers can not take me down my friend"

" And what about those darkside's users ?"

" The real danger is their master, I feel a powerfull man. Kyle said we have to search him, come !" replied Ray serously.

Kyle was leading the small group inside the streets of Theed, he knew the source of the darkside was inside the palace, he felt it. He also felt fear from William, but it was ok, it was his first true battle after all.

"Do you fear for your life William ?" asked Kyle ironicly.

" My life ? No, I fear for yours" answered the blue-eyed Jedi looking both Katarn and Ray.

" Don't worry, I lived worst situations. But thank you for your concern."

Katarn hoped this words would warm William, but the hope faded when they entered the palace, all the soldiers were dead as some stormtroopers.

" Are they aiming the young queen ?" asked Ray.

" We shall see" said Kyle.

They continued inside the palace, the darkside was more and more oppresive, Ray felt as the air was eavier.

And they saw her, the queen burned from lightning... The Sith Lord was powerfull, Kyle felt relieved to have Ray and William.

" It's this way Kyle" said William " I will be first, inform Luke please"

" No don't go alone Wil..!"

Too late, the wall explosed in front of Ray and Kyle, seaparating William from them.

" William are you okay ?" asked Ray

" I'm fine, you can't passed through this. Should I wait ?"

" No William ... I don't like to say that, but you have to continue, we will find an other way, now go" said Katarn

" Understood"

William was on a long corridor, all was dark because of the explosion, but he was leaded by the Force, his powerfull and last ally. Then he entered in a very dark and big room. He could tell it was a rond room and very high.

" The Force has bring you here, Jedi" said a dark voice in the darkness. William could not see the one who speak, there was no light, but he felt him.

" Are you the master of this operation ?" said the Jedi

" Indeed, but it was just a trick to bring you in front of me."

William feard as he never feard before, this voice... He knew it, it was the same who called him during his meditation.

" Why me ?"

William heard the man laughing evily.

" Because you were not born to be a simple Jedi, I can feel your power, your fear, your desires, you cannot hide them, William"

Then a red blade of a lightsaber appeared in the dark and William could see the face of his ennemy.

Darth Sider was smilling, his plan would be perfect, he only lost two star Destroyers and in a few minutes, the Jedi would be his ally. The Jedi would not be his apprentice, he will be his friend, the Jedi was too powerfull to be under his command, but it was all righy.

William ignited his green lightsaber and attacked Darth Sider. The two were fighting as equal, no one could take any advantage of the other but William send Darth Sider with a powerfull ForcePush wich surprise the Sith Lord.

" Good, you are agressive as I am, now release everything. KILL ME or I will kill every Jedi if you don't stop me !"

" NOOOOOO !" William was enraged, he knew it was bad but this Sith had gone too far, he killed innocent people, some Jedi would die in the battle, and if he did'nt kill this Sith... No he had to.

William's strikes became more powerfull with a deadfull precision, and then the Sith Lord knew it was time. Darth Sider used his lightning and the green lightsaber flew off the hand of William.

" Now... bow before me or everyone will die, I have two others Star Destroyers, they are ready to come here to destroy you and your friends. You have the choice"

" I will kill you !" yelled William and he choked the Sith

Darth Sider used a ForcePush to get free and used Force Lightning against the Jedi.

William screamed in pain, if only he was more powerfull, he could have kill the Sith, he needed power, he wished he could use Lightning too, he was jealous of the Sith's power. And Sider stopped.

" So William ? I can teach you the way of the darkside, you will be so powerfull, I wish I had found you before the Jedi. If you join me, we could rebuild the ancient Sith Empire and rule over the galaxy as Emperors. Don't you want this power ?" Darth Sider knew William wanted power, that would be his fall to the darkside.

' Emp.. Emperors ? What about the Republic ?" said William

" I will give it to you my friend" Darth Sider was giving a hand to the Jedi.

William took the hand and rised, his blue eyes were no more, now they were yellow and red, he would be a ruler, he would be powerfull, no one would said what he had to do. Yes he would be his own master.

" Then, should we quit Naboo, Lord ?'

" I'm Darth Sider, and you my friend, you will be know as Darth ... Dioussis" said Sider victoriously.

" Thank you, my friend"

A hour later, Kyle and Ray arrived in the big and rond room but there were no one, the darkside has totally faided but William was not there too.

" Ray ! I found something" called Kyle, he has William'lightsaber in his hand.

" It's ... ! Is he ... ?"

" No Ray, if he's dead, his body would be in this room and there is nothing. Don't worry, William is strong, you must keep faith."

" Yes Kyle" said Ray sadly.

" _Kyle, Ray what happened ? I don't feel William in Naboo, is he alright ?" _ Luke asked by his comllink.

" Master... William has probably been captured by the ennemy."

" _That's why the entire fleet has run away. __Come back here, we need to talk. Don't worry Ray, we are not abandonning William, we will find him, I promise"_

" Yes Master" answered Ray Varter.

Ray and Kyle made a hole in the room's wall to get out, the sunlight were blinded them, Ray looked to the big waterfall of the palace.

" _Where are you, brother"._

A/N : Hope you liked it, and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Wars 7 : ****Darkness**** Rises**

**CH4**

Ray openned hi seyes, he stopped meditating. William had totally vanished a month ago, his force's signature was no more. Ray had been meditating every day in order to find his friend, but he failed, he felt weak, he could not protect him. Ray Varter had been promoted as a Jedi Knight after Naboo's battle but he didn't care, he wanted to have William back with him, his familly was broken, everything was joy and happyness but now... Now everything was only darkness and despair, he could feel it around him, around the whole Jedi Order. Luke Skywalker, his master, had been on several system to find the lost Jedi, but it was just failure. William looked like he was dead in the Force, but everyone was keeping hope, they had to bring William back.

" How are you feeling today, young Jedi Knight ?" asked master Craetis, the reptile Jedi.

" I don't know, I've always been with him every day and now, I feel just ..." started Ray

" Alone ?" said the the master Jedi.

Ray nodded in approval.

" It's all right, you can feel this way. I felt the same when I lost my padawan. With time, scars heal"

Ray remembered the story of Craetis's padawan, she was an orange twi'lek, a very beautiful woman. She was killed trying to protect babies against two rancors, she managed to kill one but the second sent rocks to the padawan, she was crushed and died. Master Craetis brought her body back to the temple and swore he would never take any more padawan. Ray always thought that Craetis probably felt guilty about his padawan's death but the twi'lek died as a Jedi, it was not Craetis' fault.

" William is not dead Master, I know it, I will soon find him, trust me."

" I'm sorry but in the first place, I came here to give you your next mission : you have to go one the New Alderann, you just have to check if everything is fine".

" I'm leaving, then" answered Ray.

" May the Force be with you, Ray Varter".

" And you too Master Craetis"

Then the young Jedi Knight rised and made his way to the Temple's hangar.

Darth Sider, the new Dark Lord of the Sith, was walking in Kuat's facility, he came here to rebuild his Imperial Navy with new Star Destroyers and new Tie-fighters : the Star Destroyers were now finer in the front but the defenses were increased, the armour was eavier, everything was more powerfull. The Tie-fighters had no more squarred wings, they now looked like a Tie Advanced but the end of the wings were divided and finer. Darth Dioussis was very pleased too about those new ships, and he asked Kuat to make his personnal starfighter. Darth Sider wanted to see Dioussis's ship so he headed to the small hangar where a tall man in a black sith robe was waiting. Dioussis was hooded, nobody could now see his red eyes, he looked like the Emperor Palpatine but much younger and stronger. Darth Sider was wearing a armour as Darth Vader without any life support, he looked aggressive and extremely powerfull.

" So is your ship ready my friend ?" said Darth Sider to his new ally.

" At last it is". Darth Dioussis had a very dark voice, proof that he was corrupted by the darkside. As a Jedi William had a warm voice, but now it was the voice of a Sith Lord.

" Tie-wing ?" asked Sider as he looked the ship. The Tie-wing had very long wings in each side of the cockpit, the ship was flat and aerodynamic.

" Yes, I prefer speed and accuracy to power".

" I like your ship, but I don't know why you want to lead in spacebattle. It's better to look it from the brigde of a cruiser".

" Only because I'm having fun destroying ennemy ship".

Darth Dioussis was smilling, it was not a nice smile, more a very dark smile. Dioussis realized it before, killing provide him adrenaline, he enjoyed causing death.

" The Navy will be complete in a year, we only have already two new StarDestroyers but it's enough for now. We need now to make an army, the Republic is using Dathomir as a base for clone's facility. We need clones too."

" Shall we take Kamino by forces ?" asked Darth Dioussis amused.

" The Jedi will be waiting for us"

" That's why we have to go. To show we don't fear them, to show that we are more powerfull."

" We will destroy Kamino, but our clones'facility must be kept secret, we will steal Kaminoans' technology"

" Fine, let's go"

" Prepare your ship, my friend" said Darth Sider.

The New Alderann was quiet beautiful and peaceful, the montain, the rivers, everything. Ray was amazed how much people could rebuild an entire nation after the destruction of the previous Alderann. Every thing was fine, Ray's mission was just an excuse to give him rest, but it was ok, it was good to see peace. His last month had been horrible, he barely slept at night, he felt so tired.

" _They don't need a senator yet, they must be kept out of the politic, out of the conflict against this new Sith Empire. Alderann will be safe for a long time." _thought Ray.

" Hmm Master Jedi ?" said a old man.

" I'm just a Jedi Knight, sorry"

" It's alright, really. So do you think the Sith Empire will attack my planet ?"

" No your Majesty, you are not involved with the Jedi or the Republic, everything will be fine." Said the Jedi.

" Yes, but Naboo don't have a military politic and they were attacked" said gravely the King of Alderann.

" It was a trap for the Jedi, I lost my friend in this battle. The Sith Empire want to proove his power to the Jedi and the Republic. Not to the whole galaxy...not yet" answered Ray Varter.

" Is he ?"

Ray could see compassion in the King's eyes.

" No he is not died. I just don't know where he is. He's probably captured by the Sith. I have to find him before it's too late"

" Then you should go, my young Jedi, he needs you more than we do, go" said the King kindly.

" Thank you Majesty"

And Ray quitted quickly Alderann and return to Yavin IV, he needed to seek informations about the Ancient Sith Empire to prevent their next target.

In the space of Kamino, the Republic's cruisers were all destroyed and broken, nothing left, Kamino had no more defenses, the victory would be so easy for the Empire.

Darth Sider was "dealing" with Irka-Su the Prime Minister of Kamino.

" So will you provide us a clone army ?" asked the Sith

" Our allegence is to the Republic, you Sith Scum" said the Kaminoan.

" Then, you alien, you will see the fall of your world" And Darth Sider took the Prime Minister as his prisonner but it would not be long, he would die very soon.

A black silhouette was walking in the corridor of the clone city, with a red lightsaber he deflected blasters' shots and slash every clonetrooper in his way, it was a real carnage. The Sith Lord was alone and he killed everyone, his power which he gained through the darkside, he was pride of it. Then three Jedi were waiting for him, they were the last defense of the city, he will enjoyed this.

" You stop here, Sith !" said the woman.

Dioussis knew the woman, she was ten years older than him, she was a great Jedi Knight with a staff green lightsaber

" You think two Jedi Knight and a padawan could handle me ?" laughed Darth Dioussis.

The padawan attacked quickly, he felt into Dioussis's provocation, and in one single strike, the padawan's body was cut in two.

" How dare you ?" said the other Jedi Knight. His name was Eran Mirk. He was a Kel-dor Jedi with a purple lightsaber.

The two Jedi charged Darth Dioussis. The Sith was parrying every moves of his ennemy, he laughed so hard because he was just so powerfull.

" Your faith in your power will be your fall, Sith !" said the Kel-dor.

" Your faith in the Force wil be yours, the Force is with me, she choose me. Now feel my wrath, alien Jedi"

Darth Dioussis jumped behind the kel-dor and when the Sith put his feet on the ground, the head of the Jedi rolled on the floor.

" Eran !" said the woman.

" Are you prepare to meet your destiny, Jedi ?" asked Dioussis with his dark voice.

" I'll do what I must"

Then the two opponents began a lethal dance, the red and green lightsabers were clashing violently but the Sith was more powerfull, it would not last.

The woman needed to breath then she asked : " Where is he ? Where is the Jedi you captured ? Where is William ?" she was angry, Dioussis felt it.

" I'll show you" and Darth Dioussis pulled out his hood and let the Jedi see his face.

" Why ?" she was crying " Why did you betray us, William ? You were one of the best ! What will Ray say ?"

" I don't care, I have the power I always wanted, and now you will understand how weak the jedi are"

Darth Dioussis cut the staff lightsaber and started to choke the Jedi.

" Time to be one with the Force"

And at last, he impaled the young woman. She died in his arms but he let her body fall on the ground.

Darth Dioussis arrived in a small white room, in the middle a computer with all the data he needed. He took them all and destroyed the computer and go back to the Star Destroyer, everything was perfect, it was his victory.


	5. Chapter 5

Soooo sorry for the wait, I'm studying medicine so there is a looooooot of work.

Then again, sorry for keeping you wait.

Oh and pronounce Darth Sider as Darth Seeder because I'm French so Sider is pronounced as Seeder. Darth Dioussis = like in Sidious ( yes the name Dioussis came from Sidious)

**CH5**

In the main hangar of the Jedi Temple, Ray Varter got out of his x-wing. He did not change it yet but as a new Jedi Knight, he could choose a better ship. Of course he had not do it because he had better to do: he had to find William. Besides, thinking of a new starfighter made him thinking of his lost friend.

"Ray! " yelled a man in front of the main door. It was Ben Skywalker, a man Ray considered as an old brother. Ben was a brilliant Jedi; he had the same power as his father and the spirit of his mother.

"Ben! You've returned from Coruscant? What's the news?" asked Ray.

"The Chancellor has agreed to send a fleet here because the Senate fears that this new Empire would destroy us. That's good, they at last care about us." said Ben smiling.

"And what about the bad news?"

"Yesterday, Kamino has been destroyed…. And of course the data of the cloning's techniques are stolen. The Empire has a powerful new armada and now there are two Sith Lords." Now Ben had his dark look. "The Republic spies have collected a record of the fight, but it does not show the end of the fight."

"You mean… With the three Jedi who were posted on Tipoca City ?" asked Ray worried.

"I didn't see it, Ray. The Council has taken it immediately. And you are requested tomorrow."

"If they show me the record, I'll tell you Ben."

"Thank you Ray, now go get some rest."

Ray left the hangar worried about Kamino, it was not surprising, after all, the Empire wanted clones too.

"_First Naboo, then Kamino…They now have clones, it's obvious, so what's next?"_

As Ray talked to himself, he did not see his fellow Jedi right in front of him but dodged with the Force. He was making his way to the Archive where he could, as he planned, seek information about the Empire. The Archives of Yavin were not as huge as they were in Coruscant, but the Jedi collected a lot of holocrons from the Galactic Empire of Palpatine. And the New Republic had of course helped them in their quest, perhaps because they felt guilt of the Great Purge and all other things related to the Jedi of the Ancient Republic.

Ray saluted few Jedi and then sits in front of a computer.

"_There I am. So where do I begin?"_

After an hour of research, he figured two important things; first, the Empire would need hands in order to rebuild. So they would probably captured people and enslaved them. Wookies and Togrutans were the first to come in his mind. They had to be protected. And last but not least, the Empire was the Sith Empire. They would hunt down the Jedi and get a lot of Force sensitive's children. Tomorrow, he would tell every thing to the Council, but now he wanted to meditate, to calm his mind.

"Hello there! "said furtively a woman voice.

"Ah Eleena, sorry I did not sense you coming." apologized Ray. Eleena was a blue Twi-lek Jedi, she was truly a beautiful woman. You could hear every man speaking high of her beauty, sometimes you could hear more than compliments. Eleena was also a great Jedi, she was the same age as Ray and she was knighted two months ago. From the day she was knighted to now, she was always teasing William because he was only a padawan. But now, those games would not come back, Ray was now a Knight too but both were sad now: Ray had lost his brother and Eleena… She had lost here lover. It was only natural for them to understand each other. When she came back from Chandrilla, she heard of William's disappearance and the joyful hot Twi-lek became the sad and lonely Eleena.

"Still looking for him, aren't you?" she said calmly.

"Yes I have to, he must be somewhere, I know it".

"I know Ray, but it's been a month now. He could be anywhere, how could we find him? And what does Master Skywalker say?"

Ray knew she was going to cry so he took her in the garden where they could speak.

"I don't know, his force signature is lost, it's like he's…" Ray started.

"He IS alive Ray, I know you believe that too. Even if we can't feel him through the Force…" Eleena put her hand on Ray chest. "We can feel him right here, we love him, we can't forget him. I will help you to bring him with us, even if I have to die."

Meanwhile on Dromund Kaas, Darth Sider called his new ally in his office, they had to discuss about the future move of their Empire. Darth Dioussis had a lot of information about the Jedi Order so they could foresee the Republic and Jedi's plans. Darth Sider was grinning evilly.

"Ah Lord Dioussis, we have much to discuss. The data you collected are greater then I thought, our army will be ready in time. The Sith army however can not be cloned, so we have to find people." Started Darth Sider.

"I understand. I know a few worlds, but there will be Jedi and the Republic. It's not like I don't want to make them bow before me but I think we should be quiet." Answered Darth Dioussis.

"You have to use your fear my friend, you have to fight and destroy your fear. Remember only through the dark side, you can achieve the power to make the galaxy yours."

"I am. Every day, my greed improved, the Jedi ways are behind me. This is because of you I'm grateful."

"You don't have to be grateful to me, Lord Dioussis. We are equal, I only bring you where you belonged. You owe only to yourself."

"Thank you Lord Sider" said respectfully Dioussis.

Darth Dioussis was about to leave but then he had an idea.

"As you said, we are equal. But not in every thing. I think I should teach you some tricks in space battle. And you can improve my strategy in ground."

"This is wise I admit. When the Jedi will find your identity they will not expect you to lead in the ground, the surprise could be our advantage. Yes very good. And what is our next target?" asked Sider.

"There is a boy in Naar Shadaa. He is nine years old and he won a fighting tournament against adults. Our spies did say that the boy can be trained as a Sith. We had to prepare, we will take the boy in a week." Answered Darth Dioussis.

"Very well. You may leave my friend."

PS : Yeah no fight in this chapter, I will update in about ten days because I will be in holydays so plenty of time for the fiction.


	6. Chapter 6

_So sorry for the wait I've been in Russia for the holidays, so was I unable to write any chapter because I didn't bring my computer._

**CH6**

Ray was standing in the elevator in order to go to the Council's meeting. His Master said no word the morning as every others Council's members. Ray knew it would not be as usual, they would discuss about this holocron of Kamino where the entire army were destroyed by the sith. The elevator was in glasses so the young Jedi could watch the sun, it felt warm and so peaceful that the little stress he felt the morning faded.

"_I hope you are in a such peaceful place than am I, William" _thought Ray. He also hoped that the Council would bring him news about his lost friend. As the door of the Council's chamber opened, every questions in his mind disappeared and the anticipation increased quickly. He walked to the center of the chamber and bowed before the whole Council.  
>His master Skywalker spoke first :" Ray, good morning young one. I believe you could not stop thinking of what you're going to see, so let's start now."<p>

Then the room became dark and few screens appeared forward the windows of the chamber. The holocron collected in Kamino lauched : Ray could see the new stormtrooper eradicated the clonetrooper of the Republic, then a Sith capturing the Prime Minister of Kamino. After a couple of minutes watching fights between Republic and Empire, the record was now showing a someone in a black robe, his face was covered of course, killing every one standing in his way. Then the black figure found himself in front of the three Jedi who protected the dataroom. The record became black and the first Sith appeared on the screen : "_sorry I must protect his identity, but remember MY name : I am Darth Sider and I will consume you Jedi."  
><em>The record ended, the screens were removed and light came again in the chamber. Luke Skywalker had a grave look, Ray knew his master was confuse even he surely had seen the record several times.

"What do you think young Knight ?" asked Master Tiwan, a Zabrak Jedi.  
>"I must admit that this Empire is quiet prepared, Kamino was well protected. I presume the three Jedi won't be coming back." answered Ray.<br>The entire Council was silent after this deadly question.  
>"This is a problem, they were very skilled Jedi and the Sith defeat the three of them. Why would he remain secret by the way ? We do know that they are two, perhaps a master and his apprentice as usual. This Darth Sider is the one we were looking for, I saw him in the holonet. Is he as skilled as the secret one ?"<br>"We do not that young Varter, but they are a threat, we must warn the Senate, they must know why Kamino had been destroyed. And Dathoomir has to be more protected." Replied Master Craetis.  
>"Alright I'm going to Dathoomir then." Said quickly Ray.<br>" No my apprentice, you should stay here. We have unfortunately no new about William so the Council beg you to search again. Master Katarn will go to Dathoomir and I will go to Coruscant inform the Senate" Declared Luke Skywalker.  
>"As you wish" said sadly Ray. "I'm sad to hear you have no information about William, it's strange, no one can disappear like this."<br>"As we are Ray, but you must keep faith. We can not find him in the force because the dark side clouds everything, this Darth Sider seems very clever." answered Leia Skywalker.  
>"We must keep faith in the force as always. This meeting ends here, may the force be with us all." Announced the other Skywalker.<p>

Ray was the last one left in the Council room, he needed to relaxed and looking to the window calmed his mind.  
>"Still staring the sun huh ?" asked a female voice behind him.<br>"Yes Eleena, this council meeting was full of emotions."  
>"I believe you, Master Tiwan said we are in a mess with this new Sith Empire" laughed the Twilek."<br>" Your former master is quiet right, now we have two Sith Lord and one very powerful. What the future will show us ?" said Ray.  
>"The future is always in motion as Master Skywalker say." Eleena was smiling as she imitated Luke Skywalker.<br>Ray for the first time since the disappear of William laughed too.

On Dromund Kaas, Darth Sider had past three days improving his piloting skills with Darth Dioussis. He was not as suicidal as Dioussis but he was now able to follow his ally. He had chosen a eta 5 starfighter with some modification made by Darth Dioussis, the ship inspired him such power and he was now enjoying the flight. At the beginning of the training he missed to crash seventh times and could have been shot by Lord Dioussis about ninth times but he could now anticipate Dioussis's moves and was able to dodge the enemy's fire.  
>"<em>It's ok for today my friend, I can assure you only a few Jedi could resist you now." <em>Said by communication Darth Dioussis.

After a few minutes, Darth Sider became the teacher. Darth Dioussis taught the flying skills and Darth Sider revealed the secret of the dark side of the Force, so the two Sith had improve their lacunas. Darth Dioussis had also develop a new fighting style : he was a good fighter with the Djem So form but he was now a deadly warrior with the Vaapad. Of course he would need years a training but the Vaapad became a true instinct for the previous Jedi. Dioussis was also able to create weak Force lightning since one day but he could not yet heal himself with the dark side. Darth Sider was very pleased, he had thought well by taking the Jedi with him. They were now two young Sith and nothing would stand in their way and when time would come, Darth Sider would not have further use for the previous Jedi, and soon he would take the boy in Nar Shadaa and he would have his apprentice. After all, how could he blindly trust a dark Jedi ? Palpatine had been betrayed by a dark Jedi too but he would not because the dark Jedi, in time would be destroyed.

"You should not be thinking in a fight Lord Sider !" said Darth Dioussis as he started his stance of Vaapad, ready to impal his enemy. Darth Sider blocked the attack and send a powerful Forcepush but Dioussis dodged easily and with a Force repulsion he send Sider against the wall.  
>"How dare you !" raged Darth Sider and use Forcelightning to make Dioussis bow and inhale deeply.<br>" I … I have still … much to learn" said Dioussis in pain.  
>"As I have my friend" answered Sider offering a hand. "But you must connect the pain to your hate, your anger and your fear. Only through them you will gain power, only through the dark side we will make the galaxy ours."<br>Darth Dioussis nodded, he knew that only his new power would make him the ruler he secretly always wanted to be. There would be no more restriction, no more Jedi, yes he knew that William was now a dead man, only Darth Dioussis would survive and shine on the whole galaxy, his name would be known every where, he just had to wait, and when time would come, he would strike.

"And are you progressing with the young boy in Nar Shadaa ? Did our spy send you information ? asked Darth Sider.  
>"Yes, the boy is a twelve years old human, he uses the force to defeat the gladiatorians in the arena. The Hutts are quiet proud of the boy because he is their slave. In four days, Tragga the Hutt, son of Jabba, will bring his best fighters for the finale, including Rancors, Akclays and a surprise. We will take the boy during the fight, we'll have to deal with the Hutts if necessary. And according to the spy, a Jedi has already noticed the young boy so we must expect Jedi." Said Darth Dioussis.<br>"You've done very well my friend, I want to meet the boy personally so will I appear in the arena, I guess."  
>"Exactly and I will deal with the Hutt and the Jedi." Answered Dioussis smiling darkly.<br>"Is it time ?" asked Sider.  
>"Yes, I know you stopped the recorded on Kamino in order to give me time to train, but I am ready now." Declared gravely Dioussis.<br>"Yes you are, at last they will know who you truly are Lord Dioussis"

Autor :

Next time, the Sith will take the young boy and of course there will be Jedi. You will see their reactions and what Darth Dioussis will do. But I have to find a name for the boy, I have a few ideas so we'll see !

And please review :D !


	7. Chapter 7

**CH 7**

_Here is the next chapter ! Again sorry for the wait. And thank you for your reviews Obiwriter341 and EgyLynx ! _

_On Nar Shadaa.  
><em>A young boy with blond hair and blue eyes was resting in his bed, he was thinking about his final fight in the arena. Everything would end, he would win, and nothing could defeat him. The previous day, he was requested by the Hutts in their meeting about the finale, Tregga from Tatooine was quiet upset and said he will send his best warriors to defeat him but the boy would survive. Now he could easily hear the arena, the orchestra playing battle theme. It was time to get ready. He wore a simple grey shirt, grey grloves and black pants. He took his vibroblade and then put his cloak on him and hid his face with his hood.  
>When Rigar enter in the corridor to the arena, he could hear someone or something whispering in his ears but no one was behind. The voice kept telling him that only his fear and rage would give him the victory. It was not the first time Rigar heard those words, in twelves years of his pathetic life, he had always heard this voice. His thoughts stopped when he entered the ground of the arena and turned around to see the public. <em>( author note : I recommend to listen to "the force unleashed soundtrack : the force unleashed" in order to make it epic !) <em>Some warriors were already here, so Rigar took of his cloak and began to swing his vibroblade. They were only simple fighters : two trandoshan, three gamorrean, few droids and a Gundark.

"_Is that all? I've excepted worse." _Smiled Rigar

"Let's the final stage of this tournament begin !" said Tregga the Hutt in Huttese. The Hutts were watching the fight from above in the main tower of the arena.  
>Rigar had already run into a droid and ripped the head from the boy and charged a gammorrean. The creature blocked the attack in the last second but was impaled from behind by a trandoshan.<p>

"He was mine ! You will pay with your life !" screamed Rigar as he sliced the reptilian warrior in two. The gundark had swallowed the head of the other trandoshan, and was attacking the lasts droids. Rigar used his abilities to run fast to the two gamorrean and as he dodged one attack he wounded his opponent in the neck. The hurt warrior screamed and made a reckless move which killed his comrade. Realizing his error, he felt to the ground, dead. A second later, the gundark grabbed Rigar and sent him flying in a pillar. Rigar spitted blood and cursed his negligence but stood up, ready for the assault of the monster. The gundark charged to him but when he looked to his opponent, he could only see the vibroblade in his chest. Screaming, he tried to bite the boy but he only find nothing, the boy was already behind him cutting his back. The gundark was dead, the public was acclaiming Rigar who heard Tregga cursing him. The twelves years old boy came back in the center of the arena, exhausted but ready for the next assault.

"Here is the surprise I promised you Nar Shadaa, we'll see if the boy is really invincible !" laughed the Hutt as the other Hutts were protesting because they feared for their boy.  
>A giant door opened in the ground and a horrible scream could be heard. Then a Great Krayt Dragon modified by Tregga, as big as a Gorog, jumped out of the arena. Protection's shield came all around the walls to prevent any harm to the public, Rigar was now all alone. He knew he could not win, but he will grant a great show to his people! Rigar dodged the very long tongue of the dragon and run across the stadium. But the tongue came again and gripped his foot, Rigar tried to cut it but he was shacked hardly in the air. He was now right above the mouth of the dragon, the tongue released him and he was now falling, it was the end, Rigar felt the heat of the mouth and then closed his eyes ready to be swallowed like a pray.<br>But to his surprise, he was still alive, the dragon had not closed his teeth on him, on the contrary, the mouth was still open. Confused, he saw a man with a sophisticated black armour in front of the dragon, a hand open in the direction of the dragon. Rigar recognize the armour as something like the one Darth Vader wore but improved and no helmet.

"What are you waiting for young man? Come here" ordered the man. Rigar joined quickly his savour with his abilities.

"Who are you?" asked the child.

"I am Darth Sider, Dark Lord of the Sith. I am here for you, I can give you power and freedom. Your powers are quiet impressive for someone without training young slave.é

"I am Rigar" answered the boy with hate. He hated being called a slave.

"That's good. Let this anger increase, it gives you focus, make you dangerous. I can teach you how to become truly invincible."

" How do you do that ? With the dragon" said Rigar.

"The dark side of the Force is my ally, it can obliterate my enemies, no one can beat me." Announced the Sith.

"The Force ?" asked curiously Rigar

The Krayt Dragon screamed like never and fell dead on the floor.

"Yes the Force. Come with me and you will know".

"Yes, my Lord" said the boy bowing.

Meanwhile, in the tower of the arena, the Hutts were truly confused, how come a man destroyed so easily the Krayt Dragon. A man totally wrapped in black robe and hood explained that the boy was not their slave, but a creation of the Dark Side of the Force so the Sith Empire would take Rigar.

"And if you refused, I kill you all right now" said codly the man.

"The Jedi were looking for him too! You will have to deal with them Sith! Now leave before we, the great Hutts, change ….. huh! …." The Hutt could not speak anymore, he could not breathe too. The Sith was killing him!

"Let's this be a lesson to you all" whispered the Sith as the Hutt died. "It was a pleasure to deal with you all!"  
>Darth Dioussis was now leading to the main hangar where the shuttle was waiting for Sider and him. As he walked toward the hangar, every walls of the building was shaking, behing the Sith was only dust and broken things, the guards were trying to stop him but they were not able to move a finger, the Sith Lord was unstoppable. He was now in the main hangar, he would be in the shuttle in few minutes but he sensed something, an odd presence above him.<p>

"_Jedi… At last!" _thought Dioussis smiling.

"Stop Sith!" said a female Jedi.  
>Two Jedi jumped from the balcony and landed in the hangar in front of Darth Dioussis. They took off their cloaks and ignited their lightsabers : a purple blade and a yellow blade came to life.<p>

"We're taking him together Eleena, I saw him killed three Jedi, we must be cautious!" said calmy Ray Varter.

"Two on one. Sounds pretty simple to me." Answered Dioussis with his voice tainted by the dark side.

"We will be a true challenge, Sith" said the blue twi'lek as she began her stance.

"Bring it on scum!" mocked the dark side user.  
>The twi'lek rushed to the Sith and used her makashi to break her enemy's defense, but the Sith using Vapaad was more powerful, so came Ray Varter to defend Eleena with his Soresu. Together they were quiet a team, but the Sith was better. Then, Dioussis made a Forcescream and began his assault, he was going to overcome the two Jedi, it won't last. He forcepushed Varter in a wall who fell inconscious.<p>

"Ray !" screamed Eleena.

"Focus Eleena" said calmy Dioussis.

"What ?"  
>The purple lightsaber flew off the twi'lek hand, Dioussis's blade was a few inches from her neck, she could feel the heat of the red weapon.<p>

"_There is no death, there is the Force" _thought the female Jedi. "Wait ! I want to know how do you know my name !"  
>The Sith paused, then deactivated his weapon. He looked at her, called with the Force the Jedi's lightsaber. "I never understood why purple" said the Sith.<p>

Eleena's eyes widened. "Who are you ?"

"I am Darth Dioussis, Dark Lord of the Sith and now" the Sith ignited both lightsabers and crossed them like scissors near the twi'lek head. "are you terrified ?"  
>But a yellow blade blocked the deadly move. Ray Varter had recovered and was now attacking the Sith, he managed to cut the purple lightsaber and kept pushing the defense of the Sith. He had felt that his Soresu was more improved than the Sith's Vapaad but he had to kill him so he changed in Djem So like William taught him. He made the move his old friend only knew, it will be over, Eleena would be safe, he had to protect her. But to Ray's surprise, the Sith had changed to Djem So too and the secret move was blocked and the Sith punched the Jedi with a huge amount of Force. Ray's world once more became darkness, he was unconscious. If he had died, he would have felt peace and he was only feeling pain.<p>

Dioussis sighed "You have been better my friend". He returned to Eleena who was shocked by the strength of the Sith. They could not defeat him, only a Master Jedi could.

Eleena was kneeling in the floor "I'm ready to face my destiny"

"Rise Eleena". The way the Sith was saying her name made her feel weird, like… she was liking it.

"Good." Then the Sith kissed her. She was going to Forcepushed him but she did not, she was enjoying the kiss, she moaned as he kissed her more deeply. When his lips left hers, she felt like she was dying, she wanted him to continue, she wanted him to leave with her, she wanted … him !

"I'm so sorry Eleena" said Dioussis with a sad smile and left the twi'lek. She saw him leading to a shuttle in the next hangar, and she started crying. But she had to wake up Ray, she knew he was not dead, he could not abandoned her like this.

"Ray … Ray …. RAY !" The male Jedi opened his eyes, everything was blurred but he was unharmed as she was. He was relieved.

"Sorry, my tricks could not work. Even the move I developed with William. He was too powerful." Said the man.

"It's alright friend. I do not blame you, we are alive" answered sadly Eleena.

"Why did he left ? I can still feel his dark presence, so you did not kill him. "

"You cut my lightsaber stupid Jedi !" mocked Eleena.

"Yeah.. Sorry."

"I don't know why he left Ray."

"Why did he not kill you or kill me ? We were defeated !" asked Ray.

"Oh ! He could not, not yet. The dark side is not as strong as you think. I could feel the light fighting, but if we don't help him, the dark side will consume him."

"What are you talking about ? How do you know that ?"

"He kissed me"

"He what ?" said Ray shocked. "And you liked it ! Oh Force Eleena !"

"Of course I liked it ! It's been eight months we had not seen each other."  
>Ray had now a truly curious look and was waiting for the next words of his friends.<p>

"Oh Come on ! You know it too ! You fought him, I know you know !" accused Eleena.

"It is really true ? Darth Dioussis ? He is so powerful now…" said Ray.

"William was powerful before this."

"But he can now handle both of us and without difficulties. What are we gonna tell to Luke ?"

"The truth, Ray. We will say that William is now Darth Dioussis. We will explain this fight, every details, and the Council will see that William still loves us. We have to save him, Ray !"

_I hope you'll like it ! I don't know if the battle was well written : it can easily write it in French but in English … it's an another story ! For the music, I always imagine a fight with a great music :D So tell me, criticism is always good._

_And don't forget : REVIEW !_


End file.
